The fallen returnes
by KissMeCrazy
Summary: After dying for the second time and coming back Harry Potter recovers his true memories from before he was a Potter. He remembered when he was the Arcangel Azrael. This will be SLASH fair warnning. This will also be Harry/Sam and maybe Dean/Castiel but my mind is still a mess. Rest of the warnnings is inside.
1. The fallen returns

disclaimer: I own nothing.

Main pairing: Harry(Azrael)/Sam, Past Harry/Lucifer.

Side pairing: Undecided but maybe Dean/Castiel.

summary: After dying for the second time and coming back Harry Potter recovers his true memories from before he was a Potter. He remembered when he was the Archangel Azrael.

warnings: Slash. Swearing. Sexual content. Mpreg.

Time: After DH for Harry Potter. Hammer of the gods episode for Supernatural.

* * *

~O}{ The Fallen returns: Chapter one. }{O~

* * *

Lucifer stood in front of his younger brother. His beloved brother trying to reason with him.

"Brother don't make me do this." He tried again.

"No one makes us do anything." Gabriel shot back.

"I know you think you are doing the right thing Gabriel." Pleading eyes turned to Gabriel."But I know where your heart truly lies."

Lucifer turned just in time to stop the real Gabriel from stabing him And took hold of his hand.

"Amateur hocus pocus?" He looked his brother in the eye. "Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

He stabbed him. Both of them locking eyes. Nothing happened. They both looked down to find the sword missing. They both backed away from each other.

"How did-" Before Lucifer could finish his question. A familiar black mist in the form of a tornado appeared between them.

Lucifer looked at it with wide shocked eyes. "Impossible." He whispered.

While Gabriel was too shocked for words to describe.

The mist slowly cleared to show a figure of beauty. A man stood where the mist cleared. With pale white skin. Red lips. waist length midnight black hair. A feminine body. But what identified this person were the glowing jade green eyes framed with thick black lashes. They could clearly see the shadow of black beautiful wings when the lights flickered.

"Azrael?" Lucifer whispered. Slowly moving closer to the still figure.

One of his hands roose to touch one pale cheek. But before he could touch the still figure snapped and turned his glowing eyes on Lucifer throwing him back against the wall.

"Lucifer." Azrael hissed as he stepped closer to the kneeling devil. "The last time I saw you was when you pushed me to fall."HE raised his hand and pinned him against the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"He pushed you?" Gabriel finally found his voice and asked.

Azrael turned toward Gabriel and his green eyes softened. "Hello Gabriel." He smiled and moved to embrace his brother.

Gabriel cried as his arms tightened around the youngest of the Archangel. All the while Azrael spoke soothing words in his brother's ear. No one noticed the pained look on Lucifer's face as he disappeared in flames.

Azrael pulled back to cup his brothers face with both hands and wiped his tears with his thumps. Then he kissed both cheeks.

"I can't believe it you're alive." Gabriel whispered and hugged his brother again. He started to laugh hysterically. Making Azrael laugh too. "What happened to you?" He asked when he pulled away looking at his youngest brother.

"That will all be explained in due time." Azrael smiled making eyes brighten." First we have to finish what started a long time ago. It has lasted long enough." Azrael turned his eyes to where Lucifer was hanging.

Gabriel just smiled as they both disappeared with a flutter of wings.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Winchester brother's.

Sam and Dean watched the disk that Gabriel gave them to watch.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked as they watched Gabriel kiss the half-naked girl.

"Sam. Dean." Gabriel turned so that he was facing them. "You're probably thinking what the hell is going on. Well.." He sighed as he removed his fake mustache.

To say that Sam and Dean were shocked would be an understatment.

"If you're watching this I'm dead." He said seriously."Aww please stop sobbing it's embarrassing for both of us.

" Without me, you got zero shot at killing Lucifer. Sorry. But... you can trap him." That got the boys interest. "The cage you sprung Lucifer from, it's still down there, and maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You got to get the cage open, trick my bro back into it, and oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey - details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know. But the key to the cage, it's out there. Actually its keys, plural, four keys. Well, four rings from the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage.

He took a deep breath then continued."Can't say I'm betting on you boys." He gave them a shrug "But hey I've been wrong before."

Then he became more serious."And Dean you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother but not any more."

"So this is me standing up." He said as he stood. "And this is me lying down." He turned to the girl behind him and started to make out with her and push her to the bed.

"Oh!..Ugh..Man." Sam closed the Laptop before things got more serious.

Dean was about to speak when suddenly a voice came from behind.

"Hey. I was watching that." They both turned to find Gabriel standing their with a bag of popcorn. They drew their weapons at him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked looking at the Gabriel look a like.

"Well duh! You know me." Gabriel vanished the popcorn.

"How can we make sure?" Sam said. His eyes weren't on Gabriel but at the Gorgeous person behind him.

"You have two of the four rings I was talking about. Now we just need to find the two other keys." Gabriel moved closer tugging his brother by the hand. "How was that?"

"Fine you're Gabriel." Dean said as they put away their guns. "Now who's the hot chick?" He asked once he noticed Azrael.

Gabriel burst and laughed so hard while Azrael huffed. But you could see amusement in his green eyes as he watched his brother laugh.

"Oh! this is priceless." Gabriel gasped through his laughter.

"What?" Dean asked looking at everyone.

"Dean he's a guy." Sam sighed as he glanced at the Archangel and then to his brother.

"No shit." Dean looked shocked."Dude you're smoking hot." He said as he looked at Azrael.

Sam just face palmed while Gabriel laughed harder.

"Why thank you." Azrael moved with a natural sway that made Dean drool. "You are Dean Winchester." He pecked him on the cheek. Then turned and did the same to Sam. "And you are Sam Winchester. I am-"

"Wait." Gabriel exclaimed as he calmed down. "I want to see this." He watched as Azrael chuckled and turned to the dazed brothers.

"As I was saying. I am Azrael The Archangel." He gave them a smile as they sobered up.

"You mean Azrael the Archangel of death?" Sam asked still slightly dazed.

"Yes."

"Wow." He breathed out as he once again looked at the black-haired beauty.

"Tell me about it." Dean whispered to his brother."Where were you when I died? I would have been a happy man."

Sam rolled his eyes and hit Dean on the back of his head. While Gabriel looked stunned and Azrael looking on with amusement.

"That's it?" Gabriel exclamed."You see the Archangel of death and that's your reaction. No fainting no screaming like a girl." At what he said at last he looked at Dean.

"Hey."

Sam stared at Azrael as he stared back."What did you do to us?"

"I did nothing." Azrael answered. "I just marked the two of you so that-"

"What?" Dean squeaked in a high pitch.

"Now that's the reaction I want. Thank you." Gabriel laughed while he clapped for Dean.

"If you would let me finish. You would understand." Here he glared at Dean who looked apologetic."I marked both of you so that no reaper would go near you."

"Oh!" Dean nodded.

"Thank you." Sam whispered as he gazed at the glowing jade green eyes that captured his soul.

"My pleasure." Azrael smiled.

Gabriel and Dean just stood they're looking from Azrael to Sam. Then they looked at each other.

'Oh come on.' Dean mouthed to Gabriel while the latter just shrugged.

"Come on people." Gabriel pushed his brother towards the Impala."We have people to see. archangels to stop. And one apocalypse to end."

That got them moving. They got in the car all the while discussing the two rings they had and how to get the other two.

"Should be easy."Gabriel said in a cheery voice.

Azrael snorted but kept his eyes on the rearview mirror where his eyes met Sam's.

_This is going to be a fun adventure_. He thought to himself.

* * *

Ok my second big story tell me what you think?

and before you ask I'm going to explain how Harry became Azrael and how he fell in due time just be patient and read.

Peace :-)


	2. Truths revealed

Disclaimer/warnings/pairings are in chapter one.

I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating but things just seem to pop up. I went through depression, finals, broken laptop, broken iPad, missing files and notes, college and writers block. My little sister is still in the hospital for diabetes. Bare with me please.

Thanks for all of you who followed this story and never gave up. I promise to update regularly. I just need a beta to kick my arse when I slack off.  
For those flamers keep it coming I'm really loving my tan.

* * *

~Chapter two~

*truths revealed*

* * *

Gabriel couldn't stand it anymore siting next to his beloved little brother and not knowing, so as soon as the Impala parked he got out and dragged Azreal out and pulled him in a secluded place despite the laters protests and disappeared with the sound of wings fluttering. Leaving behind two bewildered brothers.  
They appeared at a beautiful private garden on top of a skyline. Gabriel pulled Azreal to face him.  
"Tell me." He demanded of his brother, then his voice softened and he pleaded him with his eyes. "Please?"  
"Now is not the time Gabriel. We have a lot of work to do." Azreal said as he turned away from him. "We have to send him back."  
"That's it!" Yelled Gabriel turning Azreal to look at him. "The last time I saw both of you together you were completely in love. Tell me what happened? When did it start?"  
Azreal sighed.  
"You know when it started Gabe." He said in a small barley there voice. "Ever since our father created men and ordered us to love them as we love him."  
"Ok, that started lucifers jealousy and envy of men." His eyes still pleading to Azreal to continue. "What did that have to do with you?"  
"Don't you see Gabriel? Lucifer wanted to destroy men. Defying our fathers orders." Azreal turned his eyes to the sky. "I couldn't go along with it, and I couldn't stop him." A tear rolled down his cheek. Gabriel wiped it away.  
"What happened next?"  
"I tried to talk to him. To convince him that it was all wrong. So wrong." His voice was becoming strained the more he spoke. "Finally, he agreed to talk to me. He took me to the edge of heaven, where we always sat. Then he..." A broken sob left his full red lips prompting Gabriel to hug him. " He pushed me."

Gabriel spent a few minutes trying to calm Azreal and curse lucifer in his head. When finally Azreal was calm Gabriel urged him to explain what happened next.  
"My essence was placed in my future vessel. Who was one of fathers blessed." Azreal wiped his tears as he stared at Gabriel. He started to tell Gabriel of everything that he's been through, and how when his body reached the age of 17 he regained all his memories and powers.  
"So now what?" Gabriel asked him when he finished.  
"Now..." Azreals eyes glinted with danger that was mirrored by Gabriel's. "Now dear brother. I get my revenge." A wicked smile played on his full lips.  
"Well, count me in." Gabriel smirked back.

* * *

Finally, I finished this bloody chapter. Sorry it took so long and that it's short. Hope you enjoyed it.  
R&R

Pease :)


End file.
